<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As You Are With Me by 00jn97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451236">As Long As You Are With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00jn97/pseuds/00jn97'>00jn97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, Crime Fighting, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Murder Mystery, Slow Romance, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00jn97/pseuds/00jn97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Runa is an agent with special characteristics. While she takes over a mission in South Korea, she rescues a young Kpop-Idol named Jung Yuno, or better known as Jaehyun. After fatal mistakes in her mission, they get to spend some time together und do not only find out why evil men try to get Jaehyun, but they find out even more...</p>
<p>(P.S.: English is not my native language, so please forgive my mistakes :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">PROLOGUE</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't understand how you could have become like that," the woman continues. The child in the corner, which is in the same room, has been crying for half an hour. Her cheek still glows red.<br/>"I said," it snares, "that I was sorry, mother." Once again, it breaks down in tears. Her head has been pounding for a long time through the long and exhausting crying, but neither does the woman feel for her nor pay attention to it.<br/>"I asked you several times if you had learned," she continues mercilessly. "You've always said yes, just so you can stay outside longer. Aurelia Magret Johannsen, these children are simply not a good way to deal with, and you had to experience this first-hand." The woman shakes her head.<br/>The child is sick of this conversation. It's not the first of its kind, and she knew it wasn't going to be the last. In order to avoid further conflicts, it shows common sense. She nods. "I'm sorry, Mother," it whispers softly and submissively.<br/>The woman snorts for a long time, then she gets up from her chair and kneels in front of her child, forcing it to look at her.<br/>The child's knees have been aching for a long time, because it has been sitting here for a long time on the cold and hard ground on which it has been thrown down, and at the sight of the woman it shrugs briefly, because it has avoided eye contact for just as long as she stared at her hands , which are still lying on her lap.<br/>"Just try more, Aurelia. Ok? We are a family with great successes. Everyone sees the Johannsen and envies them, and one day, you will understand why this is so important. Don't lie to me again. Never ever again.” Then the woman gets up, lets the child continue to kneel on the floor.<br/>"I go grocery shopping. I want you to learn. I’ll check."<br/>Room door.<br/>Steps which go down the stairs.<br/>Noises, not to be classified.<br/>Then key clatters.<br/>Front door.<br/>Lock.<br/>Car’s engine on.<br/>Driving away.<br/>Silence.<br/>The child remains seated for another ten minutes just to be safe. Then it gets up after a long time and just stands, her knees aching.<br/>Still quiet.<br/>It taps down the stairs silently. Instantly it smells the woman’s perfume. She's really gone. Then she puts on her shoes and goes out.<br/>A round around the house. Around the block. I might learn better.<br/>When the woman returns an hour later, her child is not there.<br/>The radio runs on a continuous loop.<br/>It runs "Can’t help falling in love" by Elvis Presley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Original female character meets Jaehyun for the very first time, but under which circumstances?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER 1</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Runa checks her equipment one last time.</p><p>She then gets out of her car, puts on her dark glasses, and walks to the stairwell. She opens the door quietly, but it remains silent.</p><p>No one here.</p><p>She taps silently while going upstairs, pressed close to the wall.</p><p>She had arrived on the third floor when one floor further up doors are opened. In the same moment, she presses herself even closer to the wall. Steps that come downstairs. Then let's start work.</p><p>Runa pulls and unsecures her weapon, which rested in a holder on the right thigh, and does not move. The man slowly runs down the stairs, the steps are open and loud, the man has no idea. When the first leg comes into her field of view and into her firing range at the top left, Runa pulls the trigger.</p><p>A bang sounds through the whole stairwell, the man falls down the last steps, squealing down until he hits the wall. Runa overcomes the few steps to the man and aims again. The man looks up and only reaches for his weapon, but she was faster. A second shot, a red dot on the man’s forehead. The body falls down onto the floor.</p><p>Runa now runs upstairs, skipping every second step, because every second counts since all gun fires are extremely loud. Anyone could have heard it. On the eighth floor, she hears a squeaking door on a lower floor as it opens, but she silently closes the door right in front of her and rushes in.</p><p>The hallway is modern, but only few lights burn. She unzips her leather jacket, because here it is much warmer than in the stairwell. Focused and well oriented, because Runa was already here before today’s mission, she immediately goes to the left, for a long time she goes straight ahead. She attaches her weapon to her thigh as she walks.</p><p>When she arrives at a large hallway that hits the small hallway in 90 degrees, she hears steps. She stops immediately. Two men from the right. Exactly where she needs to go.</p><p>She goes into cover and presses herself against the right wall. The steps are getting closer. As the men walk past her, one of them notices the intruder. He turns around and immediately gets a fist in his face as a result. He stumbles to the side, turns around and runs towards the wall behind him, face ahead.</p><p>The second man then pulls a gun, but it is much larger and longer than her own weapons - an assault rifle. Runa grabs the barrel of the weapon, turns it to the left at blazingly fast, so that the man loses his grip due to the twist, and pushes it forward, the man lets go and stumbles a few steps backwards. Now she pulls again, injures him with the shoulder support on the head, he goes down to his knees. Then she swirls the weapon around and hits the first guy again with the shoulder support on the jaw, again he turns and swirls because of the swinging gun.</p><p>Runa throws the weapon into the air, turning it, so that it is now ready to shoot in her arms. Out of haste, she misses his head by a few centimeters as she aims at the first, the bullet hits the wall. She hisses annoyed. Runa turns around when the second tries to do something again, kicks him brutally in the face and hears his nose breaking, the man bends forward.</p><p>Runa turns around again and finally hits the head of the first one, turns around again and doesn't miss the second. The bodies have not fallen yet on the ground, and Runa is already moving on.</p><p>She turns right, about 15 meters later again to the right. On the second turn, the young woman is ready for the next shot and meets the security guard who guards room 8B23 before he could even aim. She jumps over the corpse and immediately realizes that the room is locked. She gets ready and kicks against the door, it flies open.</p><p>Runa walks in, stands wide-legged, points her weapon, looks through the visor. "Let go."</p><p>Directly in front of her is a small table, behind it a couch. An Asian man crouches under a tall, white-haired, mature man who is holding a knife in his hand. With the other, he grabs the Asian by the collar. Just two minutes later, and the throat would have been cut. The Asian wears normal black jeans and a red oversized sweater, his brown colored hair is a little messy. The man wears a black suit with a white buttoned-up shirt, no tie.</p><p>
  <em>How clichéd for a mafia boss.</em>
</p><p>For a short amount of time, it stays still. Then the man laughs, still doesn't let go of the Asian. "I've been in business for so long, and I'm still receiving surprises," the old man giggles. His Californian accent is strong, but Runa still understands him easily.</p><p>She stays calm, raising only one eyebrow. "You are surprised that you are interrupted in your procedure?"</p><p>He shakes his head. "No, that they're sending the next best woman."</p><p>Threateningly, Runa unsecures the rifle. "Well, I find that slightly sexist."</p><p>"I apologize, <em>kid,</em>" he giggles. He still holds the knife with an iron grip.</p><p>The Asian follows the conversation, but question marks are written in his face.</p><p>"Tell me how many men had to come along so that you can now stand in front of me unscathed?", the Californian man asks.</p><p>"I'm alone."</p><p>The man laughs, then straightens up, but still doesn't let go of the Asian's collar. "I think you've only found a loophole so far," he giggles.</p><p>
  <em>Asshole.</em>
</p><p>"Well, actually I might have shot four loopholes or more. Call it whatever you want," she shrugs.</p><p>Steps can be heard, a man from the hallway runs towards the room. Runa reacts with lightning speed and gives the new visitant a chin hook with the shoulder support of the weapon, then aims and shoots. The corpse falls on the ground, just like Mother Nature intended it to be.</p><p>Then she turns around and targets the American again. He opens his eyes slightly. "Let go," the young woman repeats, pointing to the Asian with the barrel.</p><p>"What else?" the man laughs. 'I'm sorry, but I'm not fighting with the weak sex.' She raises an eyebrow, turns around and looks at the two bodies lying on the ground, and gives a doubtful glance at the man. But he only points to the weapon. "I think you're cheating."</p><p>Runa smiles. "Okay." She opens the magazine and lets every bullet fall down, it clatters on the floor. Then she throws the empty weapon into a corner and raises her fists ready to fight. The American grins, puts the knife on the small table, lets go of the Asian and climbs over so that he stands in front of her.</p><p>The Asian lacks any words, the little eyes are wide open.</p><p>"But please don't cry," are the man's last words.</p><p>Runa grins. <em>As if I ever cried before.</em></p><p>He takes a step forward and fakes a left hook, but Runa bends and throws a throwing star, which she always hides in her gloves. The weapon hits its counterpart in the foot. As the woman rises, she uses the momentum and gives a left chin hook, the man stumbles backwards. Runa turns around and hits his head with a kick, then she turns her leg and bends over her hip and pushes his head down with her heel until his head crashes on the edge of the table.</p><p>Blood splatters and the Asian shrugs. The man stops briefly and laughs one last time. He spits out two teeth, he crawls until he is sitting on his knees, trying to regain balance. Runa stands wide-legged in front of him, and before the man can say another word, she grabs his head and turns it jerkily. It cracks loudly as the neck breaks.</p><p>The Asian man inhales air in shock. Runa's gaze now falls on him, he’s still cowering on the couch. "Come along," she orders him in his language.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Coming along, I said," she repeats.</p><p>"You can speak Korean?" he asks his second question.<em> Stay calm. Most in his business don't even have a degree. Or a graduation.</em></p><p>"Yes. Problem with that?" He shakes his head tentatively, then more energetically.</p><p>"Then off." Runa is already turning around, but the Asian still doesn't move. "You just have killed," he whispers.</p><p>"You mean, I <em>saved</em> your life," she corrects him.</p><p>"But you killed," he insists.</p><p>She shrugs her shoulders. "Potayto, Potahto, everything the same. He or you, what do you prefer?" Silence. "Get up, come along."</p><p>He shakes his head. She sighs annoyed. "Why not?"</p><p>"You killed." Runa's rage flares up. "20 heavily armed men – at least- are running around in this building. If you don't come along, you die before you realize what's actually happening."</p><p>He shrugs his shoulders. "I won't go with a murderer."</p><p>"If you're so tired to accompany me, pay me. I saved your life, and without you I would have been free today." He still sits quietly on the couch. "You know, Jung Yuno," his eyes widened in shock as she knows his real name, "you're really pretty." Runa's mood makes a 180-degree U-turn, she smiles cheerfully. In fact, somewhat confused, his overall posture loosens, even if not strongly recognizable.</p><p>"But you lack any intelligence." Runa's face becomes neutral again, and Yunho now understands what the strange girl with the fire-red hair had intended when she said all those nice things.</p><p>Runa pulls out her gun, which she used in the stairwell, and targets at Yuno. "I don't repeat myself."</p><p>Yuno seems to think, then he sighs and gets up. "Jaehyun," he says. Slowly he comes and raises his hands, as if he tries to say ‘Don’t shoot’. He climbs over the corpse and reaches the girl, who is eight inches smaller.</p><p>Runa shrugs. "Your real name is Yuno. It's your own fault if you change it." The man shakes his head. "No, you call me Jaehyun, otherwise I’ll run screaming through the house and expose you. You don't deserve Yuno. You're threatening me with a gun," he replies coldly, pointing at the weapon with his head that is still targeting him.</p><p>"Would you have come along?" An eyebrow goes up.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Caught, Jaehyun bites his lips, no, he wouldn't.</p><p>Runa takes the gun down. "I knew it."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>